kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Leader of Shocker
- "Takumi"= }} |gender = Male |type = Leader |seasons = Kamen Rider OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider The Next |affiliation = Shocker, Gel-Shocker |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Japan in Danger! Gamagiller's Invasion (physically) |lastepisode = Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader |numberofepisodes = 98 (Kamen Rider) |casts = Gorō Naya (Original voice until 2011) Tomokazu Seki (Replacement voice actor) Kento Handa (Kamen Rider 4) |label2 = Great Leader of Shocker Kamen Rider Faiz |complex2 = |-|1 = First layer mask |-|2 = Second layer mask |-|3 = Third layer mask |-|4 = Rock Great Leader |-|5 = Kamen Rider Faiz |image2 = }} The is the mysterious high ruler of the criminal organization Shocker, and the first incarnation of the Great Leader. After the destruction of the original Shocker, he formed an alliance with the Geldam organization and became the . When he and Gel-Shocker was finally defeated by the Double Riders, he went on to resurface and become the Great Leader of several more evil organizations. History His ultimate goal is to turn the entire human race into kaijin under his rule in order to unite the world as one being. He orders his subordinates via speakers on Shocker's emblem to destroy Kamen Riders Hongo and Ichimonji who are the obstacles of his conquest. The two riders were able to severely weaken the Shocker organization by eliminating most of their key figures (Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami and Ambassador Hell), this forced the Great Leader to reform Shocker by allying himself with General Black of the Geldam organization, thus creating Gel-Shocker. Seeing that old members of Shocker were considered unfit for the new organization, the Great Leader had them all killed one by one. All Shocker secret bases were self destructed and the remaining Shocker soldiers were killed. The Riders were able to defeat Gel-Shocker forces and its kaijin's, including General Black. The riders were able to locate Gel-Shocker's headquarters and finally confronted the Great Leader himself, the two riders uncloaked the Great Leader, revealing a snake-covered mask but still not buying for this trick and pulled again, revealing a Cyclopean face. He sets off the headquarters' self-destruct system in a final attempt to kill the riders, but only resulted in him being killed instead and the two riders escaping, therefore ending Shocker's reign of terror. Or so they thought... Reemergence Shortly after, the Great Leader resurfaced as the Great Leader of the Destron organization. Which resulted in the Double Riders creating the third Kamen Rider, V3. He would go on to create several more evil organizations to menace the ever-increasing amount of Kamen Riders. His last known appearance was as the Generalissimo of the Badan Empire, who disappeared shortly after he made himself known to the ten veteran Kamen Riders. He may have also been the Grand Lord Crisis of the Crisis Empire who was destroyed by Kamen Rider Black RX. Alternate timelines OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders The Great Leader makes a return in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, serving as the film's main antagonist. During a small conflict between the characters of Kamen Riders OOO and Den-O during their time travel in Japan during the 1970s while hunting the Imagins, General Black discovered a Cell Medal that was accidentally dropped by Ankh during the conflict. General Black gave the medal to the Great Leader which he combines with the Shocker medal in order to create Shocker's most powerful kaijin, Shocker Greeed. The kaijin was able to defeat both Hongo and Ichimonji, thus causing a time paradox that created a world where Shocker reigned supreme. Various evil organizations that would have manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction later affiliated with Shocker and the Great Leader such as, the Delza Army, the Crisis Empire and the Government of Darkness. Shocker also gained control of both Hongo and Ichimonji via brainwashing. OOO and Den-O returned to 1970s Japan in hopes of stopping Shocker Greeed from being created and returning the timeline back to normal. The Great Leader was confronted by the Riders, but was able to create Shocker Greeed and the kaijin manage to take down the Riders. Having failed to restore the timeline and the DenLiner destroyed, the Riders retreated back to the Shocker-ruled future and decided to confront Shocker, but were overwhelmed by the various kaijin forces. As the Riders were about to be publically executed, Hongo and Ichimonji (having been faking their brainwashing in order to wait for the right time to fight Shocker) summoned all the other Riders and were able to defeat the kaijin army. The Double Riders have a rematch with Shocker Greeed while the other Riders rushed toward Great Leader. Shocker Greeed is destroyed by the Rider Double Kick before Ankh takes the Shocker Medal. When the Riders are overpowered by Great Leader's attacks, Ankh convinces OOO to use the Shocker Medal and an Imagin Medal from Momotaros in combination with the Taka Medal. With the three Medals, OOO changes into Tamashii Combo and destroys Great Leader with the Tamashii Bomber. The attack, however, unleashes the - the true form of Great Leader, who throws fireballs at the Riders and consumes the other Shocker leaders in an earthquake. The Riders are joined by Kamen Rider Birth and all of the extra Riders to battle the new menace. All of the Riders jump into their motorcycles to execute the All Rider Break, destroying Great Leader Colossus once and for all. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 The Super Hero Taisen GP prequel special has him as a belt for Roidmude 089, who assume his late-ally's form, Doctor D, then, allying with on behalf of to create . After the Youkai's demise, use the very remain of his corrupted Sealing Shuriken and Spider Viral Core for 089's upgrade into Shocker Buruburu. Though he did die in a prequel event however, in the movie event, Kamen Rider 3 had been sent to the past defeating the original Double Riders, causing a timeline alteration and having the Great Leader revived and rise to power in that altered timeline. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 Following Shocker's failure in altering the timeline in , the remaining members salvaged the History Modifying Machine and altered the timeline again. Thanks to the History Modifying Machine, Takumi Inui was kept alive, avoiding his genetic breakdown. The organization then took advantage of his desire to live by using his desire to avoid deaths to restart the time loops. Since their base and resources exist outside the timeline, Shocker can rebuild itself for as long as the loops exist, gaining more monsters and even evil Riders for allies, culminating in the creation of Kamen Rider Yongou/4. When Takumi decides to sacrifice himself to save the world, killing all of Shocker's lieutenants, their best monsters and even Takumi's friend Naoya Kaido, the Great Leader reappears with an appearance identical to Takumi's, and gains the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz using the Legend Faiz Signal Bike. He tempts Takumi into living and ruling the world alongside him, activating the Axel Watch to restart time again. Takumi rejects, however, knowing that he would never be able to live in such a world. The Great Leader is finally defeated when Takumi fires at his Axel Watch, restoring the timeline back to normal. Great Leader of Shocker (Kamen Rider The Next) The Great Leader makes a cameo appearance in the film Kamen Rider The Next via speaker from the Shocker symbol. He commands the Shocker group led by Scissors Jaguar to run the Nanobot Operations in Japan. By the end of the film, the Great Leader remains at large. Appearances in other media Video Games Kamen Rider Club The Great Leader appears as the boss of Shocker which is fought by the six Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, X, Amazon, and Stronger in Kamen Rider Club. Kamen Rider video game The Great Leader of Shocker appears in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. He is the boss the player fights in the "Kamen Rider Story" after defeating all the Shocker and Gel-Shocker kaijin. Net Movies Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added S.I.C. Hero Saga The Great Leader of Shocker appears in the Kamen Rider OOO: OOZ and transformed into a OOO-like Kamen Rider by using the Showa villain group medals. Forms - Rock= Rock Great Leader *Height: 4,000 m *Weight: Undefined He later emerges as Rock Great Leader, a form which considered to be too huge compared to Japan's well-known Mount Fuji. This form is considered to be even larger than King Dark, GOD's mastermind. - Faiz= Kamen Rider Faiz Using the Legend Faiz Signal Bike, the Great Leader of Shocker is able to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz. It is presumed that he possesses the same abilities as that of the original Faiz, with the added ability to reset time using his Faiz Axel Watch. However, the watch is also his weak point, as shown when Takumi Inui defeated him by destroying the watch. It should be noted that upon transforming into Faiz, he is surrounded by blue butterflies, which are usually associated with the Smart Lady. }} Arsenal *Signal Legend Faiz - Transformation device *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Belt *SB-555W Faiz Axel Watch - A stopwatch used to reset time Lockseed : Allows the user to transform into Shocker Arms. The core image depicts the Great Leader in unmasked form while the lid backside image depicts the Shocker's icon. Gaim/Kurokage/Bujin Gaim/Kamuro-styled Lockseed. It was the second of 3 unknown Lockseeds during the release of the Showa Rider Lockseeds. *Transformation: **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: ShockerLeader Lockseed.png|Great Leader Lockseed (locked & closed) ShockerLeader LS Open.png|Great Leader Lockseed (locked & opened) Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider, the original series, the Great Leader of Shocker was voiced by . He would go on to voice the Great Leader's various incarnations in the Showa Kamen Rider Series: the Great Leader of Destron, the Great Boss of Black Satan, the Great Boss of Delza Army, the Great Boss of Neo-Shocker, and the Generalissimo of Badan. Gorō Naya reprised his role as the Great Leader of Shocker in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (2011), and also voiced the Kamen Rider The First reboot version of the Great Leader in the movie Kamen Rider The Next (2007). Following Naya's death in 2013, voiced the Great Leader of Shocker in Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 (2015). While assuming Takumi Inui's form, he is portrayed by . Notes *The Great Leader of Shocker talking through a Shocker belt for Roidmude 089 is similar to Krim Steinbelt as the Drive Driver. *The Great Leader actually becoming Takumi Inui makes some sense in that he is the only Rider who himself is also of the monster-group of a season (as opposed to just being a special modified human or using technology associated with the villains), being both Faiz as well as the Wolf Orphonoch. It also makes sense as Takumi is the true source of the time loops, and the Great Leader likely took his form to prey on his desires of preventing deaths. **His modified transformation into Faiz, being surrounded by blue butterflies, also makes sense as butterflies are heavily associated with death, a likely outcome for the world if Shocker takes over. *His costume was based on a recolored red version of the real-life Ku Klux Klan, a cult of white supremacists that persecuted and harassed anyone who wasn't white or Christian. The Klan itself wore white costumes with two eyeholes, just like the Great Leader. References Category:Deceased Category:Shocker Category:Kamen Rider Category:Leader Category:Great Leader's Incarnations Category:Kamen Riders